What? Twins!
by Lil' Twiheart
Summary: bella is having a birthday party when she gets an unsuspected call from an unsuspected person... p.s. im horible at summeries
1. Chapter 1

**A\N this is my first fanfic i hope its good please review. Renee and charlie died in a car accident on thier way to the hospital cause phil got shot buying food for the three of them. It starts off in new moon the birthday scene.**

**Edwards P.O.V.**

Bella looked like she was having fun. She was just about to open another present when alice had a vision of bella pricking her finger and jasper going wild. It was too late to try and stop her when bella's cell phone rang and she droped the present. Me and alice breathed a sigh of relief and I grabbed the present.

Bella went to answer the phone and everyone was silent. "Hello" bella said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a very young male voice said at the other end.

Bella knitted her eyebrows for a second, then she looked shocked, then hurt, then happy. I didin't understand the flicker of emotions then I herd bella a sqeaking noise. The guy on the other line started laughing.

'Edward whos on the phone with bella' alice thought

I shrugged my shoulders and jasper thought 'Edward who is she talking to she had so many emotions I couldn't keep up with them'

I was about to ask bella who it was but then she started laughing too. "happy birthday to you too" she said with a huge smile. " you don't sound different at all!"

"Actually I do I just changed my voice so you'll reconize me." he said in a older voice " so-o-o Belly boo what are you doing for your birthday" he asked

she looked around the room " um... not much just a little party" she answerd

" oh am I being rude to the guest. im sorry I didn't mean to interupt" he said in a sad voice.

Bella look at me with pleading eyes. I nodded my head. "no your not being rude I havent heard from you in 12 years."

'Edward' alice thought I looked at her. 'who is she talking to'

"i have no idea" I said

Bella heard and took the phone frome her ear and coverd the mouth piece. "i'll explain in while" she started to talk to the person but stopped. she looked at me with a stern face and mouthed ' no eavesdropping' the she walked out the sliding doors.

alice came to my side " who is he" she asked again

"i don't know" i said

" well you should find out' she said before walking away. I looked up and all eyes were on me.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I was just about open a present when I heard my cell phone ring. I dropped the present. not even bothering to pick it up I went to answer my phone.

"Hello" i answerd

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" a little boy screamed at me.

I furrowed my brows trying to figure out who the caller was I reconize the voice from somewhere... then it hit me it was my twin brother antonio he still sounded six years old. I started to remember how we got seperated it was his fault we cant see each other. I told him happy birthday and that he sounded the same as the last time I seen him. he asked me what i was doing for birthday i told him a little party. he thought he was being rude I havent seen him in 12 years and he think giving me a call is rude! I looked at edward and he nodded his head. I heard edward say 'I have no idea'. I told him i'll explain later and not to easvesdrop then walked out the door.

"hello?" i said hopping he didn't hang up.

"Belly boo I miss you" he wisperd.

" I miss you too tony poo" I smiled knowing we're using our childhood nick-names.

we were silent for a few moments then I asked "so what are you doing for your birthday?"

"moving out"

"w-what? why? to go where?"

"well... thats why I called you I was wondering..."

my breathing sped up "what" I said so low I thoughthe didn't hear me.

his breathing turned ragged and I knew he was nervous "I-I wanted to know if I cold live with you for a while" he said in a rush "just 'till I get enough money" he added

"yes" was all I could get out.

he let out a sigh of relief " thank you belly boo" he sounded close to tears.

" no problem tony"

"belly boo im tired i've been packing all day."

"ok when will you be here"

"tomorrow"

" how? your all the way in antarctica!"

"I have ways"

"ok"

"um.. belly boo I forgot the adress"

i told him the adress"you got it?" I asked

"yeah and belly boo"

"hmm?"

"I love you"

tears started to fall "I love you too tony"

"bye"

"see you soon"

Before I could hang up I heard tony crying. I walked inside and met edwards and alices courious eyes. then I knew I had to explain but didn't know how...

**REMEMBER! This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it please tell as many people as you know! I need atleast *2* reviews for the next chapter. PLEASE! **

**Please please PLEASE! Read *Renesmee & Jacob: Our Future**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellas P.O.****V.**

"so your telling you have a twin brother that you haven't seen for twelve he is comming to live with you until he gets enough money to move out" alice said.

"or longer" I mumbled under my breath.

we had just finished cleaning charlie room for tony. alice still cant believe it. suddenly I felt more excited than before. I knew it wasn't me. me aqnd tony have something called twin telepathy. I can feel his emotions. and he can feel mine 100 times worse.I wonder how it felt to him when james bit me. I pushed that thought away I didn't want to think of the pain.

"he's here" I whisperd more to myself than anyone else.

"how do you know" edward asked

"I cant explain. all I know is he's that way" I pointed to where I felt the emotions come from.

"do you see him alice" edward asked.

"no " was all she said

"he's far but he's in the area" i said " I think" I added.

I saw edward nod then alice disapeared. "shall we " he asked. I nodded my head.

he pulled me on his back. " that way" I pointed the same way as before and we were off. we ran for five minutes then the fellings got stonger. "were close" I whisperd

**Edward P.O.V.**

when bella said were close I could hear someones thoughts 'should I leave? she prabably don't need me. but I need her. I cant be so selfish.'

"stop "I heard bella say then I froze in my spot.

"what" I asked as she got off my back.

" he's in those tree i'll go get him... listen to me." she said in a stern voice "he will not hurt me if I get hurt its my own fault. what ever you do... do not interupt us or it wont be a pretty sight to see" she shivered "understand" I nodded and she walked away towards the trees.

she walked into the trees about 100 yards away. he hissed at her. she looked at him with a pout "so thats how you greet your little sister"

"belly boo im sorry" he said as stood up strait. "wait how did you get here"

"a friend brought me... now come out of the trees"

"why" he said with a smirk

"uhh 'cause your little sister see spider webs and you know how it will turn out if she see a spider" she said while backing out of the trees.

"hmm... ok but i'll only go by force"

bella walked back into the trees "ok..." she extended her arms " give me a hug" he walked foward to give her a hug but she grabbed his hand instead of hugging him "come on" she started to pulled him out of the trees when my family arrived just in time to see who bellas brother was.

I was shocked when she pulled him out of the trees. he looked like bella but a little taller and longer hair! my whole family both looked at us and started laughing.

'when she said he looked exactally like her I thought she was kidding' alice thought

'where the clone come from' emmet thought

'who are they' bellas brother thought. then he hugged bella and I couldnt hear his thoughts any more. " shall we?" he asked bella.

"uhh... I kind of forgot how" he gasped at her words. " its been twelve years you expect me to remember"

a huge grin grew on his face " what me help" he said while putting his hand out.

"does it hurt" she asked

I was lost in thier convasation I didn't understand what they were doing.

"just a mild shock then it'll be like watching tv" he said with a smile

she slowly put her hand in his. she gasped then stared into space. her brother started laughng. " you had to bring that up" she groaned

"yup. you were funny. she didn't know what hit her... literally!" he laughed again.

"ok don't bring it up again." she said

"ok now focus remember your three favorite class"

"they're not my favorites any more"

" ballet, gymnastics,and karate aren't your favorites an more" he asked lifting an eyebrow

she shook her head "got over it" she shrugged.

"got over it" he scoffed as he gently pulled away. "you got over this" he said then did three backflips and summersault back to her.

"show off" she mumbled. ' I want to try something back up" he smirked and took ten steps back. she took two steps back then charged forward and launched herself into the air with her arms spred wide she twisted five times then cartwheeled when she hit the ground. she looked so graceful and beutiful. " whoa. cool!" she whisperd

" and you call _me_ a show off" she giggled at him. "you ready" she bit her bottom lip and looked at me and my family before nodding.

they to twenty steps back. "you know im goint to win... like always" she said with a smirk.

" we'll see. it seems your a little rusty on this." bella gulped.

they nodded thier heads at the same ran toward each other. he looked like he was about to grab her waist but she fliped over his head. she quickly turned around and grabbed his shoulders and hopped on his back while grabbing fistfulls of his hair. she burst into a shrieking laughter "I win"

"rematch" he said as she got down

"hold up" she looked at my family " do you mind" his eyes followed hers and his cheeks turned pink as he quickly looked down.

'I guess that runs in the family' emmet thought

i chuckled " not at all. go ahead"

'edward I dont want to sit here and watch the clones play' rosalie shrieked in her head.

" no one is asking you to stay" i told her. I blocked everyone out and turned back to bella.

"ok lets wrap this up" bella said

they ran toward each other again. bella jumped up but fliped to the ground when he reached for her. he looked at her on the ground the charged at her. she lightly bit her pinky finger on her right hand." ahh" he yelled while shaking his right laughed and walked behind him. she was about to get on his back when he turned around and grabed her and turn her around so she was facing away from him. he pulled her close and laid his head on her shoulder "I won" he laughed and they walked toward us.

when they got to us alice said " introductions please"

he looke at alice for a few seconds then started laughing."what so funny' bella asked.

" who do she kind of look like" bella stared at alice then bit her finger again.

"I said don't bring it up again"

"ouch. sorry" he said still laughing.

"ok! every body this is my twin brother antonio. Antonio this is Edward,Carlisle,Esme,Jasper,Alice,Emmet,and Rosalie." she said without taking a breath

he took a deep breath "Hi Rosalie,Emmet,Alice,Jasper,Esme,Carlisle, and Edward"he said as he stared into my eyes.

he poked bella"yes" he poked her again "no!"

he released the breath he had been holding. " I have only seen one of them" he said scanning my family.

"two" bella corected

"who is the second one" he asked her.

she touched his shoulder. he shuddered. I cleared my thoat he poked her. she poked him back.

then he looked sad.I could hear his thoughts again. 'boyfriend. shes too young. she is the same age as you and you got a fiance' he chucked and I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore after that "I've missed so much" he sighed.

"yeah" she said "lets go home" she smiled

"ok" he said while she grabbed my hand "I'll meet you there"he ran back into the trees

"lets go" she saw my face "I'll explain later" with that me and my family took off to bella's house witch is now bella's and antonio's house.

**sorry it took so long I got my laptop taken away. *3* reviews for chapter three. please tell me what you think. **

**Please read *Renesmee & Jacob: Our Future* and *Freaks Of Nature* I cant get my stories started if I dont get reviews. If you read please review!**


End file.
